Sentir
by Mafer26
Summary: Un nuevo pequeño fic de esta pareja, como el anterior, juegos de palabras que cubren situaciones perturbantes, esta vez algo más gráfica. Rin no entiende muchas cosas por su edad, pero puede presentirlas, ¿qué significan las acciones de Sesshomaru con ella? sin entenderlas, acepta a su Amo porque es de él...


Hola una vez más, después de mucho tiempo he aquí un nuevo fic, debo advertir en primer lugar que este fic tiene la misma temática perturbarte con juegos de palabras y cosas por el estilo como mi anterior fic de esta pareja y que incluso este es un poco "más fuerte" que el anterior, es un poco más gráfica y para evitar problemas no diré qué edad tiene Rin en este fic xD pero no piensen tan mal de mí (ya me ha pasado, pero es cierto que estoy jodida también - U) pues nada, sobra decir que muchas gracias a Rumiko Takahashi por crear a Sesshomaru-sama, gracias! *babea* en fin, que lo disfruten, espero sus amenazas de muerte :D

Nota: el título es una porquería xD

**SENTIR**

Aún soy una niña, y no entiendo muchas cosas, pero creo que lo que los niños no pueden entender lo presentimos, ya que aún no conocemos tantas palabras ni hemos vivido muchas cosas para explicarlas y pensar mejor. Pero puedo presentirlas, puedo sentir muchas cosas, aunque no pueda explicarlas, cosas como las que me pasan con el señor Sesshomaru.

Me gusta dormir con el señor Sesshomaru, porque es extremadamente cálido, y su cola me envuelve y es tan suave y acogedora; debe ser porque es un demonio que es tan cálido. Entonces, cuando estoy dormitando siento la mano del señor Sesshomaru en mi cabello, creo que le gusta enredar sus dedos en él, aunque no sé por qué. Y siento su respiración muy cerca, y es un respirar tan calmado y cálido. Creo que huele mi cabello, a veces pienso que hace eso porque me está oliendo como si fuera un bocadillo, tal vez quiera comerme, pero yo no siento miedo, no me molestaría ser comida por el señor Sesshomaru, después de todo mi vida es suya, lo es desde que me resucitó… y si me comiera sería parte de él, y eso me haría feliz, ya que sé mejor que nadie que con el tiempo terminaré y no lo veré nunca más entonces… por eso no me da miedo, y sigo dormitando, él debe saber que no estoy dormida del todo, que me arrulla cuando estoy en sus brazos y me mantengo despierta con sus manos y su respirar en mi cabello, es como si me ayudara a dormir su mano en mi piel, su nariz rosándola.

Pero hay veces que su mano acaricia más rápido mi piel, y siento cómo su cola me aprieta más, hasta que me cuesta respirar y abro los ojos, y lo veo. Sobre mí, sin su armadura y su traje abierto, puedo ver su piel clara como la luna llena… pero no puedo ver sus ojos, es tan grande, y su cabello cae sobre mí sin dejar ver más allá. Y su aroma cae con él, con su ropa y su cabello a mis costados. Me siento aprisionada, pero no tengo miedo; pero presiento, aun si no comprendo del todo, que estas caricias son diferentes a la de otros días, porque la respiración del señor Sesshomaru que choca contra mi cara es más rápida y parece que más cálida. Pone mis manos en su boca, y la punta de su lengua toca mis dedos, humedeciéndolas, ¿me está saboreando? Tengo los ojos entreabiertos pero no veo casi nada, aún si estamos cerca de la fogata no puedo ver porque el señor Sesshomaro está sobre mí, y me doy cuenta que soy muy pequeña o tal vez él es muy grande. Y su lengua pasa por mi cuello, mientras su mano acaricia todo mi pecho, me dan unas cosquillas extrañas, y sin darme cuenta yo también respiro un poco más rápido.

El cuerpo del señor Sesshomaru me aplasta tanto, que mis piernas deben abrirse por la presión que provoca en mí, se siente extraño, no entiendo muchas cosas pero sé que… no puedo detener al señor Sesshomaru, y que esto que me está haciendo… es importante, que significa mucho para mí, y tal vez para él. Está tan pegado a mí, como nunca, puedo sentir su piel bajo mis manos, aunque no sé qué hacer, y aunque no sé acariciar me atrevo a hacerlo, también presiento que mis propias caricias son diferentes, como si no fueran de una niña que sin embargo soy. Y lo abrazo, aún si no puedo rodearlo con mis brazos pequeños, lo abraso. Y él entierra su cuerpo en el mío.

- ah! - no sé por qué di un gritillo, yo misma me doy cuenta que es un gritillo extraño. Entonces el señor Sesshomaru se detuvo… ¿fue mi culpa? ¿Se ha enfadado?

- ….. – se aleja un poco, se sienta, puedo ver débilmente su silueta, tiene una de sus manos sobre la frente, no puedo verlo, la fogata se ha apagado pero por alguna razón no tengo frío.

- l-lo siento… señor Sesshomaru, ¿está enojado? – no sé por qué, pero presiento que fue malo que se detuviera.

Y me mira, todo está oscuro pero puedo ver el brillo dorado de sus ojos al fin, aún en la oscuridad, siquiera eso me da miedo de él.

- Sesshomaru sama… - y se acerca, me toma con su brazo y me pone en su pecho, acaricia mi cabeza, no sé qué significa, pero no está enojado, puedo adivinarlo. Me vuelve a envolver con su cola, y ahora mis manos y mi cara están contra su piel, su respiración aún algo agitada es como si me meciera. - …. Sesshomaru sama… - no sé por qué vuelvo a llamarlo, su mano está sobre mi cabeza, quiere que vuelva a dormir, pero estoy preocupada, estoy asustada, no de él, no de que me coma, si no que se detuviera, no quiero que el señor Sesshomaru me rechace, que se aburra de mí, yo lo quiero – ¿por… por qué se detuvo, Amo?

- ….. – pasa un silencio, comienzo a temblar, y él responde – aún tienes un cuerpo muy pequeño, hay que esperar.

Yo no entiendo muchas cosas porque aun soy una niña, pero supongo, que si el Amo quiere comerme debe querer hacerlo cuando sea mayor, no debe querer que sólo sea un bocado, eso en parte está bien, aún si muero, seré parte del señor Sesshomaru, y hasta entonces, viviré aventuras a su lado, apegada a él como hasta ahora, eso es la felicidad para mí hoy.

- señor Sesshomaru – sus dedos se detienen en mis cabellos, enredados en él una vez más – lo quiero mucho.

Otro momento de silencio, un movimiento lento y natural, el señor Sesshomaru ha pegado su boca a la mía.

Yo no entiendo muchas cosas. Aún soy una niña. Pero sé que eso es un beso, y lo que significa puedo sentirlo, en mí y en él.

**FIN**


End file.
